¿por que eres tan terca?
by athena0201
Summary: Cuando el hilo rojo del destino te une a alguien no importa cuánto te separes siempre te llevará a esa persona. Un boxeador con una meta; conseguir el cinturón mundial y una artista decidida a dejar huella en el mundo. primer fic por favor denme su opinión para saber si continuo con este proyecto
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Alex tengo 20 años y hasta hace 2 semanas mi vida era perfecta, vivía en new York, estudiaba en la escuela más prestigiosa, vivía con mis 2 amigas en times square, pero todo cambio cuando residí una llamada.  
-ALE-grito una joven de pelo corto y ojos verdes- alguien a visto a Ale tiene una llamada telefónica-  
-Creo que esta atrás durmiendo-contestó una muchacha que se encontraba fumando cerca de una ventana-ayer se fue de fiesta y no durmió nada-  
-Con que loquilla la jovencita-ambas chicas se miraron y rieron mutuamente. La joven del teléfono lo tomó y dijo-ah... Hola... Si esta atrás permítame en un momento lo comunicó con ella-Dicho esto fue a buscarla.  
-Ale tienes una llamada telefónica- tomó a su amiga del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo con suavidad-Ale llamada telefónica.  
Ahhhhh- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de la joven, quien con trabajó podía con su alma- no estoy... Dormir... Ahhh-  
-Ale es tu papá el que está en la línea-  
Los ojos de Alex se abrieron de golpe y de la misma manera se puso de pie-Mafer; dijo que quería-en su cara se podía ver cierto miedo y quien no, su papá nunca le hablaba a menos que fuera algo importante  
-No-su amiga la veía de una manera extraña  
.-Está bien, contestaré aquí gracias-y dicho esto sacó a Mafer del cuarto y cerró la puerta  
-que pasó pudiste despertarla-la joven del cigarro se acercó a Mafer - pues creo que quien la despertó fue su papá-Mafer recargo su oreja en la puerta-no se para que le hablo su papá pero creo que es algo malo  
\- Crees-la chica del cigarro acerco su oreja a la puerta-no creo quizás sólo quiere saber cómo esta  
-Fanny por dios cállate no puedo oír nada-  
Ambas chicas tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta cuando escucharon un fuerte gritó y un gran golpe provenientes del cuarto - no mames ya nos quedamos sin teléfono-dijo Fanny  
-O sin amiga-le contestó Mafer con un poco de miedo en su rostro  
\- O los dos- le respondió y antes de que Mafer pudiera contestarle la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambas amigas cayeron al suelo  
-Que demonios le pasa a ese hombre creo que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana es un tonto por completo  
-Que pasó por que insultas a tu papá- Fanny se levantó del suelo y extendió una mano para Mafer  
-El muy tonto me dijo que en estas últimas fechas mi comportamiento y mis acciones no son las correctas  
-Y cuando lo han sido -Alex fulmino a Mafer con la vista-bueno continua  
-Dijo que mi comportamiento es intolerable y blablablá después de meditarlo decidió que merezco un castigo y me ha dicho que visitaré a carolina en Japón y no podré regresar hasta que mi comportamiento allá mejorado  
-¿Y la escuela?  
-Enserio Fanny de todo lo que dijo Ale lo único que te importa es la escuela  
-papa dijo que hablo con el directo de carreras y me darán una residencia en Japón por tiempo indefinido  
-ok, tu papá te va a mandar a Japón por ser niña mala-Mafer comenzó a hacer una pequeña conclusión-pero quien le asegura que te vas a ir a Japón  
-Mafer mi papá no es tan tonto y pensó en eso, no me va a dar dinero y las tarjetas me las desactivados-Fanny iba a hablar cuándo Alex la interrumpió-y las becas están suspendidas por el papeleo de la residencia  
-En pocas palabras ya te jodistes querida-Mafer sentenció  
-¿Cuándo te vas?  
-En dos semanas  
-Le vas a decir a él?  
-él y yo ya no somos nada así que no

Las siguientes dos semanas Alex se la pasó arreglando sus cosas para el viaje, Fanny y Mafer la intentaron animar invitándola a fiestas pero ella las rechazaba y todo fue así hasta el día de su partida  
-Vuelo 517 rumbo a Japón favor de abordar por el ala 6  
-Creo que ese es mi vuelo-Alex se puso de pie  
-te vamos a extrañar mucho, querida-Mafer la abrazo-te prometo que en vacaciones te vamos a visitar  
-Si es mejor que pasarla con mi familia-soltó Fanny  
-Vuelo 517 con destino a Japón favor de abordar por el ala 6

POV ALEX  
-Señorita el avión ya aterrizo-la joven aeromoza me despertó sacudiéndome, entre abrí los ojos para poderla ver bien-bienvenida a Japón  
-Sí gracias-respondí un poco adormilada  
Bajé del avión sin ganas y es que quien ni estaría sin ganas me habían quitado mi libertad Ahora tendría a carolina detrás de mi como antes, bueno será mejor que me Apure entre más rápido sea mi martirio mejor.  
Salí al área en donde los familiares te recogen a esperar a carolina  
-Hey Alex cuanto tiempo sin vernos-la voz provenía de detrás de mí y cuando me di cuenta  
-Mierda lo olvide por completo que idiota-dije entre dientes y claro que estaba idiota olvide que mi hermana vivía con alguien y ese alguien era el idiota de Takamura Mamoru-hey... Hola  
-Vaya como has crecido la última vez que te vi todavía estabas en la preparatoria y tenías grandes planes como...  
-Nada no tenía ningún plan cállate-  
-tu carácter sí que es único, bueno vayamos a comer algo que yo tengo hambre y seguro tu también así que vamos conozco un lugar donde venden unos ramees  
-bien cállate ya, que por si no te diste cuenta toda la gente nos está viendo-dije un poco enojada  
-Debe ser porque el gran Takamura esta aquí-dijo con cierto aire de ímpetu  
-O porque estas gritando-y no era mentira seguramente el piloto de algún avión lo podía escuchar con claridad-ahora quieres moverte  
-Claro te ayudó con tu maleta- y acto seguido tomó mi maleta y comenzó a andar  
todo el camino Takamura se la pasó hablando de lo genial que era como boxeador y que nunca había perdido una pelea y cuantas cosas más a las que no puse atención pues para ser sinceras me estaba muriendo de hambre la comida del avión fue horrible y no la comí y la otra mitad me la pase durmiendo.

POV NORMAL  
Alex y Takamura llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de rameen  
-Hey Takamura-dijo el cocinero del lugar  
-Hey aoki quiero 2 ramees hoy traigo invitada-dijo señalando a Alex-es mi cuñada la hermana pequeña de carolina  
-vaya no se parecen en nada a carolina  
-en eso tienes razón ella es una agresiva, histeria, enojona, caprichosa, rebelde-y pudo seguir enumerando otros 20 adjetivos que describirían su personalidad si no hubiera sido por que Alex le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo Callo-que te pasa estás loca o que  
-QUE, tenías una basurilla en la camisa yo sólo te la quite-contestó quitada de la pena-ahora que demonios vamos a comer tengo hambre y tu idiota dijiste que comeríamos algo sabroso y yo sólo te he visto hablando con el-dijo señalando a aoki  
-Como sea siéntate-dijo Takamura mientras él se sentaba en la barra-y come que si llegamos tardé a casa carolina se va a enojar  
-Y que te trae a Japón-preguntó Aoki. Mientras le entregaba el plano  
-Mmmmm... La escuela, me ofrecieron hacer una residencia en Japón y acepte demás de que podía ver a mi hermana-Alex tomó los palillos y comenzó una guerra con ellos  
-Vaya, bueno bienvenida a Japón-  
-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso en el día-contestó aun peleándose con los palillos  
-Toma-aoki le ofreció un tenedor-con el tiempo te acostumbras a los palillos  
-Gracias-los tomo y probó-están buenísimo

POV ALEX  
El resto de la cena Takamura y Aoki creo que así se llama se la pasaron hablando de boxeo y sobre un tal Ippo que estaba por tener una pelea cerca para el derecho a la final del torneo de novatos o algo así la verdad es que me costaba entender el japonés y bueno escribirlo y leerlo va a ser otro gran problema  
Llevábamos un rato caminando rumbo a la casa y el silencio se empezaba hacer incómodo-gracias por la comida-dije para romper la tensión  
-No hay de que-se quedó callado unos segundos-cuando Aoki te pregunto a qué venías a Japón le dijiste que venías estudiar ¿por qué?  
-la gente no tiene por qué enterarse a que vine a Japón-dije fríamente-además suena mejor "vine a estudiar" a "mi papá me mando aquí porque no puede controlarme"-ambos nos quedamos callados, y de nuevo en silencio incómodo apareció-a un no conozco la ciudad y no tengo la menor ideal de cómo llegar a mi escuela crees que me podrías ayudar las primeras semanas hasta que me aprenda el camino-  
-Ahhhh-podría sentir como en cualquier momento me iba a decir que no que me las arreglará sola-yo no te podré llevar algunos días pero veré que alguien te acompañe-  
Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza


	2. Chapter 2

POV ALEX  
Porque demonio, carolina se puso así solo porque salí con un chingo de suéteres como a ella no le duele la columna y para colmo no sé dónde demonios estoy salí de la casa y me puse a caminar sin rumbo fijo estoy rodeado de puestos creo que tendré que hablarle a Fanny ella lleva más tiempo aquí debe de saber dónde estoy 

POV NORMAL  
Alex se sentó en una banca, saco su teléfono y marcó el número de Fanny  
-Tu...tu...tu... Domo -contestaron al otro lado de la línea  
-Fanny, habla Alex-  
-Alex que pasó te hacíamos en la escuela hace una hora dónde estás ?  
-Que buena pregunta la verdad es que me perdí, discutir con carolina y me salí de casa y me perdí- esa última frase la dijo con una alegría  
-Bueno, dime por donde estas que es lo que está cerca.  
-Hay unas tiendas, una calle, un perro  
-no hay un árbol también- Fanny contestó con burla  
-no, hay cinco árboles  
-por dios, Alex dime algo que me sirva  
-perdón, a ver- Alex observó por todos lados algo que pudiera ayudarle de referencia hasta que lo vio- ya lo tengo hay un gimnasio de boxeo  
-cuál es su nombre?  
-Kawahara Boxing Gym  
-Lo conozco, no te muevas llegó como en una media hora  
-Ocs  
Alex colgó el teléfono y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de uno de los tantos suéteres que tenía puesto mientras observa el letreros del gimnasio, su vista se desvío a las ventanas de este y observó un grupo de jóvenes parados en la ventana observándola al primer contacto algunos se fueron, Alex sonrió ante esto pues en México no solían hacer eso, y con esa sonrisa otros más se fueron, Alex soltó una carcajada y los demás que quedaban se fueron menos uno, un joven de mirada dura y pelo Negro la seguía observando, ella levantó su mano en forma de saludo pero él no reaccionó, le frunció el ceño pero nada, le sacó la lengua pero nada el joven no reaccionaba- nada lo hace reaccionar- pensó Alex pero su pensamiento cambio cuando un golpe saco al joven de sí -seguramente era su entrenador por que después se puso unos guantes y subió al ring y para ser sincera el joven boxeaba muy bien para tener unos 18 años su defensa era muy buena y sus ataques eran rápidos y limpios -estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto la llegada de su amiga  
-Bu-dijo Fanny mientras se sentaba alado de ella- que es lo que estás viendo- y siguió la mirada de la joven- hahahaha Alex ni en Japón puedes estarte quieta, solo escucha aquí es diferente no es muy fácil llevarse hombres a la cama y cuando lo haces es muy difícil librarse de ellos  
-Cállate, no sabes estoy aquí para comportarme,  
-Si cómo no comportarte que gracia, ven -extendió su mano -vámonos, tenemos muchas que hacer

POV MIYATA  
Estaba agotado de tanto correr había aumentado la velocidad y la distancia y ni una maldita gota de sudor salía mi cuerpo estaba cansado y aún tenía que bajar 6 kilos de peso para estar al máximo del peso, salí del baño y vi a todos los muchachos del gimnasio pegados a una ventana me acerque a uno de ellos  
-Que ocurre?-  
-Hay una muchacha muy guapa enfrente del gimnasio- lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en la necesidad de estos tipos por las chicas- vela es hermosa incluso alguien como tú no le Quitaría el ojo- mis ojos buscaron a dicha joven y en cuanto la mire la reconocí en seguida, definitivamente era ella tenía el pelo más corto y tenía unos mechones morados entre el cabello, estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vi en una revista, estaba despeinada tenía toda la ropa desalineada quitando el hecho que tenía más de 2 suéteres puestos pero definitivamente era Alejandría Pérez mejor conocida como "la reina de corazones ", en ese momento su vista se fijó en nosotros y algunos se fueron después ella río y otros o casi todos se fueron excepto yo y no es que no me quisiera ir mi pies no sé movían es que es que no se movían el hecho de tener a Alejandría frente a mi hacia que mi corazón se detuviera  
-Ichiro, tienes un sparit ya después podrás observar el tiempo que quieras a la muchacha- dijo mi papá sacándome de mis pensamiento  
-No estaba observando a nadie-  
-Vamos hijo yo sé que a esta edad te importan otras aparte del box  
-Eso no es cierto... Yo solo... Estaba  
-Vamos es hora de entrenar- dejo mi papá entregándome los guantes

POV NORMAL  
Una joven de ojos morados se encontraba sentada en la estación del tren esperando la llegada de su cuñado para regresarla a casa  
-Hay por qué demonios no llega ya me quiero ir- decía mientras de su bolso sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía  
-Ano...hum...eres Alex, Alex Pérez - dijo un joven muy tímidamente  
Ella volteo la cara al joven y sacando el humo del cigarro de sus pulmones contestó- si, tu quién eres?  
-Me llamo Ippo , Takamura-san dijo que viniera por usted a la estación y la llevara al gimnasio  
-Alex se le quedo viendo unos momentos y luego contestó- eres el joven prodigio del gimnasio, ayer Takamura y Aoki hablaron de ti- ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar- que no vienes o quieres que me valla sola y me pierda  
Ippo se había quedado congelado de escuchar "el joven prodigio del gimnasio" así que en cuanto vio que Alex estaba ya lejos de él comenzó a caminar tras ella  
-Así que ya conoció a Aoki-san  
-Si ayer Takamura me invitó a comer y fuimos al restaurante donde trabaja  
-Sus fideos son muy buenos no? No cree usted  
-Oye si me vuelves a hablar de usted te voy a ignorar  
-De acuerdo te diré Alex-kun sí te parece?  
-Solo Alex,  
Ippo solo asintió con la Cabeza  
-Estás aquí por un intercambio de la escuela no es así?  
-¿Si algo así, tú vas en la preparatoria no?  
-Si este es mi último año  
-Y estás boxeando oficialmente? Pensé que en la preparatoria boxeaban como Amateur  
\- Algunos si boxean como Amateur Pero yo empecé a boxear por mi cuenta y no en el club de la escuela  
-Ya veo es por eso que estas participando en la Competencia?  
-Sí, hice una promesa con alguien de que llegaría a la final y pelearía con él-en el rostro de Ippo se veía la determinación de sus palabras  
Ambos jóvenes iban caminando cuando una muchacha en bicicleta paso alado de ellos y la cara de Ippo cambio de repente tenía una sonrisa boba y los orificios de su nariz estaban abierto observaba a la joven de la bicicleta  
-Te gusta esa chica? ¿La conoces?  
-Que- la cara de Ippo se puso roja- ella no me gusta  
-Ohhh vámonos yo sé cuando alguien se siente enamorado  
-Enamorado?- En su cara se veía una sorpresa  
-sí, enamorado siente que el mundo se va a acabar si no vez a esa persona y cuando la Vez todo gira alrededor de ella y no existe nadie más, no me tienes que contestar si no quieres- Alex posó la mirada en el cielo  
-Tú te has enamorado?- Alex volteo la cara a Ippo- no era mi intención preguntar eso  
-No te preocupes, la verdad es que me e enamorado tantas veces que ya no sé si es amor o solo cariño lo que siento- al decir estas palabras se le vino a la mente el rostro del muchacho del gimnasio que durante todo el día no lo podía olvidar - oye de casualidad no conoces el gimnasio Kawahara  
-Si- la cara de Ippo se iluminó como cuando hablaron de aquella muchacha- no conozco muy bien el gimnasio pero si conozco a un boxeador, pero porque preguntas  
-ahhhh en la mañana me Perdí y fui a dar a ese gimnasio  
-Bueno hemos llevado a gimnasio- ambos estaban frente a unas puertas corredizas- este es el gimnasio kamogagua  
En Cuanto Alex entro al gimnasio el olor a sudor y cuero inundo su nariz y una sensación familiar la inundo  
\- Alex pensé que te avisa ido sola y Perdido de nuevo- dijo Takamura mientras se acercaba a ella  
-Cállate idiota que si me salí de la Casa no fue culpa mía si no de carolina  
-Bueno ya basta mejor hablemos que tal tu primer día en Japón  
\- Pues quitando el hecho de que me perdí, todo bien ya me inscribí en la escuela mis tarjeta ya están activadas y mis becas están restauradas así que se podría decir que oficinal mente estoy viviendo en Japón  
-Que bien eso merece festejar que te parece sí vamos a tomar y me hablas más sobre todo- tomo a Alex por el hombro y Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida cuando un golpe en la cabeza de un bastón lo detuvo  
-Adonde crees que vas tienes que practicar- se volteo a Alex y le dijo - perdón pero Takamura tiene que entrenar puede venir después a coquetear con el  
-QUE, yo soy su cuñada la hermana de carolina-  
-Tu eres Alejandría? Vaya como has cambiando cuanto a pasado desde tu última aparición?  
-Un año- Alex se mostraban un poco incómoda con el tema  
-Bueno puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, chico vamos tememos mucho que practicar ya pronto es tu pelea- dijo antes de irse con Ippo  
-Bueno yo también me voy tengo muchas cosas qué hacer te veo al rato- Alex tomo su mochila que estaba en el piso y salió del gimnasio  
Aoki y kimura se acercaron a Takamura  
-Oye esa es tu cuñada- dijo el de pelo negro a Takamura  
-Si, por qué?-  
-vaya cualquiera que la viera nunca crearía que fue campeona mundial de box en tan solo un año y medio- dijo kimura con sorpresa  
-¡QUE! Alex-san práctico box- dijo Ippo que se había acercado a sus compañeros de box  
-Así es chico- dijo el entrenador kamogagua- así como la Vez ella conquistó el título nacional de México en menos de medio año , el título mundial lo hizo en un año y unifico dos títulos mundiales en un año y medio  
-Vaya en menos de dos años conquistó dos títulos mundiales, hoy en día debe ser una gran boxeadora- esas palabras salieron con una gran inspiración  
-Sin duda que lo sería- La voz de Takamura sonaba muy seria- pero la vida tenía otros planes para ella justo después de la Unificación de los títulos sufrió un accidente que provocó que nunca volviera a boxear  
-Vaya no lo sabía- y con eso terminaron la conversación  
Los días pasaron normal Alex iba a la Escuela y en las tardes Ippo iba Por ella a la estación y ambos se iban platicando todo el Camino  
-¡IPPO!- Dijo alarmada Alex- no deberías venir por mí, ya me se ir sola además acabas de tener una pelea deberías estar en cama recuperándote  
-Estoy bien además yo me ofrecí a venir por ti, mi pelea fue hace unos 5 días a Estas alturas ya estoy mejor  
-Vaya eres único- Alex calló un momento y después dijo- como te sientes estas a nada de ganar el torneo de novatos, a una pelea de ganar debes de estar muy ansioso  
-La verdad es que más que ansioso estoy feliz, tu sabes tengo una promesa que cumplir con alguien en la final.  
-Así que esa es tu meta por ahora, sabes espero que ganes esa pelea eres alguien muy fuerte te vi pelear y entrenar y eres bueno en lo que haces no me extrañaría que ganarás  
-Gracias- la cara de Ippo se puso roja ante aquello que decía Alex- aunque el todavía no tiene su pelea para la semifinal la tendrá en unos días así que pienso ir a Verla con mis propios ojos como gana, Alex-san te gustaría ir a Ver la pelea conmigo?  
-Que- Alex volteo la Cara De golpe  
-Bueno iríamos con Takamura- Ippo decía esto como intentando dar una razón a su invitación- además Takamura dijo que estaba muy presionada por tu escuela está sería una buena razón para distraerte  
_supongo que si sería divertido ver una pelea de box en Japón, aparte de las tuyas claro.  
\- Bien entonces ya Está decidido- Dijo Ippo

POV MIYATA  
Estaba sentado en la habitación que me designaron para la pelea para la final, sabía que mi oponente era fuerte y tenía un gancho mortal también sabía que Ippo había ganado ya su pelea por la final él había cumplido la Parte de su promesa y yo tenía que cumplir con mi parte de la promesa  
-Ichiro, estas listo- mi padre se acercó a mí y yo solo asentí con la Cabeza  
Cuando salí a la arena había mucha gente y podía escuchar mi nombre unos de los segundos se me acerco y me dijo al oído- el lado derecho la quinta fila Está el, busque con la mirada y Los vi Takamura, Ippo y Alejandría estaban ahí viéndome pero la gran pregunta era que así Alejandría hablándole al oído a Ippo y riendo juntos, cuál era su relación? Acaso Ippo sabía lo que sentí por ella y me estaba presumiendo que le hablaba.

POV ALEX  
-Hay dos casas que nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a juntar un congreso y una pelea de Box , agregando el hecho de que entre una y otra hay dos horas de separación-Fanny solo me miró y claramente pude ver como Contenía una risa  
-Eso te pasa por Juntar dos compromiso en el mismos día, además por qué aceptarte ir a la pelea  
-No lo sé supongo qué es una buena forma de distraerme de todo lo que ha pasado  
-A todo te refieres a lo de Alfredo, lo de estados unidos o lo de tu papa- Fanny sabia como hacerme enojar y sacando esos temas a relucir lo lograba  
-todo Fanny todo- conteste dando por terminada la conversación  
-Tienes razón quien no quiere ir q ver un par de jóvenes es short pegándose mutuamente mientras sus músculos sudad y hacen que se vea tan ahhhhh  
-oye, cálmate loca no es para tanto- el tren se detuvo y pude ver que era mi estación- ya me voy te vas con cuidado, por favor  
\- Tu también ya mañana me cuentas que tal- salí del tren y escuche como Fanny dijo mi nombre y yo voltee a Ver la- ánimo- y levantó su brazo  
Comencé a caminar rumbo a la arena de hecho estaba bastante cerca del metro según Takamura así que llegaría en unos minutos aunque con los zapatos que me han estado matando desde la tarde probablemente sería un infierno  
Después de unos 10 minutos y unas cuantas maldiciones a quien fuera que inventó los tacones pude ver a Takamura parado junto a Ippo en la entrada de la arena  
-Alex, por fin llega- Takamura movió sus manos al verme- vaya así que si sabes como arreglarte y parecer mujer  
-Cállate, traes lo que le encargue a carolina  
-Si- y medio una bolsa donde seguro se encontraba mi salvación, un par de zapatos sin tacón, que más rápido que un rayo me puse  
-Hay esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día estuve parada desdés la mañana Gracias a Dios que Los traes  
-Bueno, entremos antes de que Te de un resfriado con esa falda  
-Cállate- los tres entramos a la arena y nos sentamos quedando yo en la orilla junto a Ippo el cual no había hablado en todo lo que llevábamos de estas ahí- te comió la lengua el ratón  
El moviéndose se voltio a verme y con una cara muy roja me dijo- no es que hoy te ves muy bonita y me da pena verte  
-Hay Ippo eres muy lindo y gracias por el cumplido pero no te sientas incómodo ve lo como una forma de practicar para cuando estés frente a la muchacha de la bici-la cara de Ippo se puso roja y yo solté una carcajada- lo lamento vi la oportunidad y no las desperdicie  
-Damas y caballeros a continuación la semifinal para el novato del año- anuncio el locutor, yo me hacer que a Ippo y le dije "esta es la pelea" el solo asintió y su mirada se volvió un poco seria- en la esquina roja estando en el límite de peso del gimnasio toho ryo mashiba- salió un tipo de unos 23 años con una cara que daba mucho miedo voltee a ver a Ippo y el solo negó con la Cabeza y mi alma descanso, el siguiente seria con quien el hizo una promesa  
-En la esquina azul en el límite de peso del gimnasio Kawahara Ichiro miyata- mis ojos buscaron al joven y cuando lo vi lo reconocí el seguida era el chico de gimnasio que me estuvo viendo todo el tiempo que estuve ahí  
-Oye Ippo es el, él de la promesa- me acerqué a su oído y le dije, él volteo y me dijo- si Miyata-kun es el- comencé a reír sin razón alguna quizás era por simple instintos  
-Porqué preguntas- Ippo se acercó a mi oído para que lo pusiera escuchar bien- acaso es el chico del que me hablaste- yo solo asentí y me puse a reír


	3. capitulo 3 Recuerdos

La pelea duro 3 rout y como dicen el box es impredecible ryo mashiba ganó y miyata ichiro perdió  
-Vaya- dijo Takamura a Fugi- esa fue una pelea única quien diría que esa pelea terminaría así  
-Quizás ganó, pero ese golpe en el pie fue tal obvio que lo hizo a propósito- Alex soltó sin más- voy al baño te veo en la casa- y se marchó  
-Oye e Ippo donde esta?- Pregunto fugi a Takamura  
-Fue a hablar con Miyata tu sabes ellos hicieron una apuesta  
Y con esto dieron por terminada esa conversación, fugi se fue a escribir el artículo sobre la pelea y Takamura se fue a contarles a los demás sobre la pelea

Alex estaba dando vueltas por la arena había salido del baño y se encontró con un Ippo enojado así que decidió irse por otro lado la verdad no sabía que pensar la motivación de Ippo ya no estaba y si nuevo competido era un monstruo así que no había mucho que decir  
-Vamos Miyata hay que ir al hospital- Alex escucho una voy hablar y reconocía el nombre se acercó un poco a escuchar mejor- estas muy lastimado quizás estés unos días en el hospital- Alex a somos la cabeza y vio a Miyata ichiro con la cabeza agachada y claramente percibió una que otra lágrima- así que él también lo lamenta- pensó Alex.

\- Buenas tardes, busco la habitación del joven Miyata ichiro- Alex había salido temprano de la escuela así que tomo un taxi que la llevara al hospital donde estaba él, necesitaba hablar con él era urgente tenía que saber algo  
\- Lo lamento pero la habitación del joven Miyata están prohibidas las visitas solo familiares- la enfermera se volteo a otro lado y continuó atendiendo a un doctor que pedía una habitación para su paciente  
Alex se quedó unos segundos ahí hasta que la enfermera se fue, rápidamente tomo el listado y busco el nombre de Miyata- tercer piso cuarto 124- y se puso en marcha cuando llego vio como el padre de Miyata que también era su entrenador salía de la habitación así que se volteo contra la pared para que no la viera

POV ALEX  
Estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Miyata toque la puerta y escuche un "adelante" así que me arme de valor y entre a la habitación  
-Hola- dije como si lo conociera de toda la vida- como estas? ¿Te duele todavía el cuerpo? La de anoche fue una pelea épica.  
El solo se me quedo viendo intentando comprender el por qué yo estaba ahí  
-Que haces aquí-  
-Que, no puedo visitarte si quiere me voy- y caminé rumbo a la puerta  
-No espera-Miyata se levantó de la cama un poco y pude ver que a un le dolía el cuerpo- quédate, es solo que me sorprendió verte, tu sabes no nos conocemos-  
\- Claro que sí, te me quedaste viendo una media hora el otro día-  
-Ahh, si lo siento por eso-  
-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a eso- comencé a caminar y me senté en una silla que estaba cerca de su cama y por fin pude ver su rostro con más cuidado, tenía la piel blanca y unos grandes ojos negros la nariz era delgada y la boca era fina incluso con la cara un poco inflamada podía ver que sus facciones eran muy finas- sabes Ippo me contó sobre lo de su promesa es una pena no?- Solo se quedó callado y no dijo palabra  
\- Prometí que llegaría a la final y tendríamos nuestra pelea el cumplió su parte- pude ver como apretada los pucho- pero yo no cumplí mi parte, yo fui quien le hizo prometer y no cumplí. Dime como quedó ante todo esto?  
-No lo sé , pero te voy a decir algo si él destino quiere que pelen los volverá a juntar, quizás aún no estaban listos para este encuentro- pude ver como su mano se relajada un poco- Bueno eso diría mi papá- me le quede mirando y el a mí- me tengo que ir fue un gusto, Miyata  
-Oye, como sabes mi nombre?  
-ayer lo dijeron en la pelea - tome mi mochila y me salí antes de que Miyata dijera algo

POV NORMAL  
Los días pasaron Ippo se preparaba para su encuentro con mashiba mientras Miyata salía del hospital y Alex terminada de mudarse a casa de Ippo  
-Alex-san- dijo la madre de Ippo-, esta es la última caja- y colocó una caja en el cuarto- muchas gracias y gracias por dejarme vivir aquí, vivir con mi hermana no es algo que me agrade demasiado.  
-No te preocupes es agradable tener a alguien más en casa, Ippo va a la escuela y luego va al gimnasio así que estoy sola todo el día, pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿que te gustaría comer? Para ir a comprar las cosas  
-Ahhhh, no se preocupe deme la lista y yo compro las cosas  
-Ohhhh no, con darme con lo de la renta es más que suficiente  
\- No se preocupe lo hago de corazón- la madre de Ippo estaban por decirle algo cuando el teléfono sonó  
-Yo contestó- dijo la madre de Ippo y se dirigió al teléfono- hola... Si, de parte de quien... Permítame un momento... Alex-san un joven llamado Alfredo te busca-  
-Ahhh si gracias- Alex tomo el teléfono y habló- hola... Alfredo dime una cosa tú le dijiste a mi papá lo de New York... Perfecto adiós- Alex colgó el teléfono

POV ALEX  
-Escúchenme, vamos a dividirnos en equipos de dos nos repartimos los grupos y listo estamos fuera de esta escuela antes del medio día-  
-Yo quiero a Arrieta - dijo Fanny tomando a Arrieta del hombre  
-Yo pido con Vicky- zoe estiró su mano a Vicky  
-Yo me quedo con el raro- dije señalando a Danny, el cual se enojó por eso- es broma eres muy normal  
Nos dividimos los grupos y nos tocaban de a dos, eso sería fácil, solo tenemos que hablar decirles de la escuela invitarlos a las conferencias y listo fuera de esta escuela  
-Vamos nos tocan los grupos 3-B y 3-F  
-Sabes, no entiendo la finalidad de esto la escuela tienes renombre porque tenemos que hacer esto- Danny comenzó s caminar con mucha flojera  
-Por qué cenobio nos quiere fuera de la escuela, además no sé por qué te enojas de aquí nos vamos de fiesta - tome a pepe del brazo y me recarga en el- quizás de esta escuela salga algún prodigio  
-Si cómo no, no hay mayor prodigio en esa escuela que yo- a lo que solté una carcajada

-Bueno jóvenes en resumen eso es todo lo qué tienen que saber de la escuela recuerden que a partir de la siguiente semana habrá conferencias y para los qué desean ingresar a la escuela estas conferencias les ayudarán a entrar, maestro muchas gracias- me despedí de los alumnos y salí junto con Danny- se supone que me tienes que ayudar no solo quedaste parado como guardia  
-Prometo ayudarte en este salón-  
-Si cómo, mejor cárgame hasta el salón-  
-Que, no pesas como mil toneladas-Danny se puso a la defensiva  
-Claro qué no además me duele mi tobillo-  
-Bueno, pero no le digas a Naomi que siempre se enoja-  
-Mi boca es una tumba- pepe se agachó un poco y me subió en su espalda y no era mentira el pie me estaba matando solo me quité la férula para hablar con los alumnos y fue más que suficiente para que mi pie me doliera  
-Listo, abajo-  
-Gracias- toque la puerta y escuche y un adelante, me presente con la maestra y le dije quién era y a que venía me pare en frente de los muchachos y comencé a hablar- buenas tardes, jóvenes venimos de la universidad PRIME, alguien la conoce?  
Un mucho alzo la mano- es una de las 5 mejores universidades de Japón, dicen que si entras en ella tienes asegurado toda tu vida  
-Algo así- dije para poder llamar la atención de todos- miren como saben el año escolar está por terminarse y ustedes ya vas a salir de la preparatoria así que nosotros venimos a invitarlos a estudiar en esta universidad- en eso vi cómo se abrió la puerta y una cara conocida se asomó por esta  
-Con permiso- dijo Miyata, por algún motivó me sentí un poco relajada al verlo, pero cuando paso alado una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me puse nerviosa  
-Como les decían la unam es una de las mejores escuelas a nivel mundial, contamos con la mayoría de las carreras y si no la tenemos puedes estudiarla en el extranjero, es decir que ustedes realizan el Examen aquí en el plantel de Tokio pero su carrera se encuentra en Londres entonces su examen se Manda a Londres y si tienes el puntaje y Los requisitos estas adentro- la mirada de Miyata me estaba poniendo de nervios, me veía como si me quisiera matar  
-otra ventaja qué tenemos es que a partir del segundo semestre ustedes pueden empezar a estudiar en el extranjero y podrán tener derecho a cualquier beca que ustedes pidan- Danny estaba hablando y explicándole a los jóvenes- quiere decir que a partir de este semestre pueden ustedes tramitar las becas que quieran, por ejemplo yo tengo 4 becas y Alex tiene 5 becas- y voltee a verme yo Solo asentí con la Cabeza- los requisito son muy sencillos tienen que tener la prepa en 3 años no tener ninguna materia con extraordinaria tener promedio arriba de 8 y prestar el examen de Ingreso a la escuela, el examen es muy fácil es elaborado por nosotros mismos viene de diferentes temas Y son 250 preguntas para entrar a la escuela tienes que tener como mínimo 200 preguntas buenas, ahhhhh que más- volteo a verme  
-El ingreso es solo para 40 personas- yo continúe hablando e intentaba no ver la mirada de Miyata- y aproximadamente como 200 mil personas hacen el examen así que bueno hay que estudiar un poco, creo que eso es todo maestra gracias por su tiempo, ahhh siento habrá unas conferencias por si gustan ir esto les dará puntos para entrar en la escuela - eso mi teléfono comenzó a sonar- Permítame un momento- salí del salón y conteste el teléfono- Bueno... Que quieres Takamura... Que por que... Para todos?...está bien más te vale que sepa bien...

POV NORMAL  
-Alex-san tu también me vas a molestar con lo de la hermana de mashiba  
-te refieres a lo del pan- Alex señalo la bolsa que tenía- Takamura me habló cuando estaba trabajando me dijo que fuera a este lugar a Comprar cuando llegue vi a la muchacha y Pensé que tú ya sabias el porqué estaba ahí  
-Qué a cuanta gente le contaste de esto- Ippo volteo la cara a Takamura y este solo rio  
\- Bueno Ippo tarde o temprano íbamos a enterar de esto así qué ya supéralo y come un poco de pan- dijo Alex entendiéndose la bolsa- Bueno chicos estaba con ustedes y ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer  
-Oye, Alex antes de que vallas necesito hablar contigo-Takamura hablo mientras salía del gimnasio  
-Que pasa, chico  
-Ayer a la casa habló tu amiga Mafer  
-que te dijo mi querida  
-Él te estuvo buscando, fue a la escuela y toda la cosa, pensé que ya no tenías nada con él, sé que no me importa pero carolina se preocupó  
-No te preocupes, entre él y yo ya no hay nada el me lo dijo, seguramente el solo quería saber por Qué me fui, no sé si sepas la historia pero yo estaba de ayudante en su caso quizás el no verme le preocupó  
-De todos modos Alejandría lo mejor será que lo olvide además hay alguien aquí en Japón a quien le importas demasiado- Takamura volteo la cara a ver su expresión  
-De quien estás hablando, lo conozco?  
-Sí, es boxeador y Más chico que tú, es todo lo que te voy a decir  
-Es Ippo, pensé que le gustaba la chica de la panadería- Alex se quedó pensando cuando hablaba con Ippo él no se ponía nervioso además cuando hablaba de la chica del pan su rostro cambiaba, a si Ippo no era pero entonces quien era- es Miyata ichiro  
-Quizás  
-Como que quizás? Si es la verdad eso explica todo- Alex se dio la vuelta y comenzó a Caminar en Sentido contrario- me tengo que ir, dile a carolina que no se preocupe ya no le voy a Hablar a él

-Miyata, hola-Alex se levantó de la banca dónde estaba sentada- oye tengo algo qué decirte  
Miyata solo la Observó Y Comenzó a Correr  
-Enserio - ella comenzó a Correr para estar a la altura de el- oye tengo que hablar contigo es sobre lo que pasó en la escuela  
-no es de mi importancia eso  
-Si, si lo es-Alex estaba por explicarle lo que paso cuando su tobillo falsío y cayó al suelo  
-Alejandría- Miyata se acercó a donde estaba ella- estas bien?  
-Sí, solo me lastime el tobillo me ayudas a pararme?  
Miyata le extendió la mano para levantarla, Alex intento dar un paso pero el dolor fue tal que tropezó y cayó sobre Miyata  
-Lo siento-ella podía sentir los músculos de Miyata sobre su chamarra y por alguna razón eso la ponía muy nerviosa- supongo que si me lastime de más  
-Súbete a mi espalda te llevo al gimnasio ahí sabrás qué hacer- él se agachó  
-Gracias  
Gran parte del camino Ambos fueron callados  
-En la mañana pasó lo mismo por eso mi amigo me cargo.  
-Como te dije eso no es asunto mío- en la voz de Miyata se escuchaba seria y fría  
-Lo sé, pero de todos modos eso te afecta, hace algún tiempo me lastime el pie así que cuando no tengo cuidado me puede empezar a doler mucho como ahora, además él tiene novia  
-Llegamos- el abrió la puerta y la colocó en una banca que estaba cerca- voy por hielo, no te muevas

POV MIYATA  
-Ten pon esto en tu pie- por algún motivó saber que ése muchacho era solo un amigo me tranquilo más de lo que yo pensaba  
-Tienes el tobillo esguinzado y muy lastimado, es como si un ladrillos te hubiera caído encima- mi padre estaba revisando el tobillo de Alejandría  
-Si bueno eso ya lo sé  
\- Ponte el hielo y espérate una hora aquí eso te ayudará a calmar el dolor, aunque deberías ir al doctor  
Papá se levantó y se fue  
-Que es lo que miras- me pregunto Alejandría  
-Nada es solo que ya comprendo porque dejaste de boxear  
-No es por el tobillo, ya lo tenía lastimado cuando boxeaba, me lo lastime hace muchos tiempo  
-Y así peleabas, sabes pudiste a verte lastimado quizás por eso te duele tanto cuando corres  
-Miyata, sabes la razón por la Cual deje de boxear ?  
-No, pero seguro fue culpa de ese tobillo  
Alex solo empezó a reírse- no Fue el tobillo, bueno si también fue la columna  
-La columna?  
-Si Hace más o menos un año tuve un accidente, me había peleado con alguien salí a la calle y un auto me atropello y quede muy mal herida, la columna se me rompió, el brazo, la pierna y el tobillo. Todo sano menos el tobillo Y la columna por esos deje el boxeo  
-Vaya no lo sabía pensé que solo lo habías dejado por que ya no querías boxear- estaba muy sorprendido jamás pensé que por eso había dejado de boxear -Oye perdón por hacerte correr hace un rato es solo que estaba muy enojado por lo que paso en la escuela  
-no te preocupes, de todos modos me hubiera lastimado en camino a casa  
-oye hablando de camino a casa me dejarías que te acompañe tu sabes yo tuve la culpa- y era siento por mi ella se lastimó, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado en vez de irme  
-Si estaría bien, pero pensaba pasar por unas cosas  
-Yo te acompañó  
después de ayudar a Alejandría a comprar unas cosas para su escuela fuimos a una cafetería a comer ya que Alejandría se estaba muriendo de hambre  
-Hay que cansada estoy podría dormir toda una semana  
-pero solo caminamos 10 manzanas  
-Madamas  
\- yo no tengo la condición que tú tienes  
-Pero si fuste boxeadora debes tener condición a un después de este tiempo  
-si la tenía, pero entre alcohol y cigarros me la acabé  
Nos queramos callados y la mesera llego con nuestras ordenes  
-Solo vas a comer eso, Miyata es muy poco, pensé que comerías mas  
-Tengo que cuidarme para estar cerca de la categoría de peso  
-Ya veo, Miyata que edad tienes?  
\- Yo...tengo 18 años -su pregunta me sorprendió mucho común mente cuando conoces a alguien no preguntas esas cosas- y tú?  
-Yo tengo 20 años  
-Por qué estás en Japón?  
-vaya eres muy metiche- mi cara se puso roja y ella comenzó a reírse- tranquilo era una broma, pues que tu dime que versión quieres la verdadera o la mentira  
-La que tú me quieras dar  
-La mentira, estoy aquí porque quería ver a mi hermana , quizás en un futuro te diga porque estoy aquí, ahora es mi turno de preguntar, te parezco bonita?  
Mi cara se puso roja ante esa pregunta, que es lo que le podía decir "eres la mujer más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida" no sería demasiado " he visto mujeres más guapas que tu" no me odiara toda la vida- si me pareces bonita- creo que eso bastaría ahora yo preguntaré- y yo te parezco atractivo  
\- Si, me pareces muy atractivo quizás incluso podría decir que hasta me gustas


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Mañana no voy a poder, pastrana me va a revisas mi tesis, que tal el viernes?  
-No puedo tengo que ir a hacer un proyecto a casa de un compañero  
-Y en la tarde-noche  
-tengo que practicar  
-ahhhh no es justo, el sábado en la tarde  
-Si, voy a estar libre  
-Bien te veo el sábado en la tarde - Alex colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la mesa de la casa  
-Es algún amigo tuyo?- la madre de Ippo se acercó con la comida  
-Se podría decir que si, hace unos días salimos y quedamos que volveríamos a salir así que el sábado vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones  
-Ya veo espero que se diviertan, sabes yo conocí al padre de Ippo en la escuela  
-Valla amor de escuela, mis padres se conocieron en una fiestas creo  
Alex se puso a realizar su trabajo mientras comía,  
-tengo que irme, pronto llegará los clientes , por favor te encargo qué cuides a Ippo, su pelea fue hace unos días  
-Si no se preocupe yo lo cuido usted váyase con cuidado  
-Él va a ser un poco terco con lo de su mano así que por favor que no la mueva mucho  
-Si  
Pasaron un par de horas e Ippo se levantó de la cama- Alex-san, mi mamá ya se fue a pescar me hubiera levantado para ir con ella  
-Tu mamá me dijo que te fueras a la cama si hacías algo con la mano te voy a patear me escuchaste  
-Esta bien, pero...  
-Pero nada a la cama, adiós-Alex tomo a Ippo y comenzó a llevarlo a su cama  
-Espera no quiero estar en la cama déjame al menos quedarme en la sala contigo.  
Alex lo pensó y poco y después dijo- Bueno supongo que quizás no te haría daño-  
Ambos se quedaron en la sala en silencio, Alex comenzó a hacer su tarea, mientas Ippo la observaba- escuche que estas saliendo con Miyata-kun  
Alex si levantar la cabeza de su trabajo le contesto- solo hemos salido una vez no creo que a eso se le llame relación , como te enteraste  
-Takamura no los dijo hace unos días-callo por un segundo y después continuó- creo que él tiene novia  
-Gracias, por la información  
-Oye te puedo pedir un favor  
-Sí, de que se trata  
-Me acompañarías a la panadería dónde trabajo la hermana de mashiba, me gustaría disculparme con ella y preguntarle cómo se encuentra.  
-Si supongo que si  
Ambos jóvenes se pararon y en el caso de Ippo se fue a vestir mientras Alex solo se ponía un suéter

POV ALEX  
Estaba esperando a Ippo en la esquina de la panadería, quiso ir solo así que yo me quede en la esquina intente pensar en cómo Ippo iba a decirle a la muchacha, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Miyata tenía novia, como es que Ippo sabía todo eso, bueno Ippo conocía la vida de Miyata a la perfección. Pero qué demonios estaba pensando Miyata solo era un amigo, el podía salir con quien se le antoje. A mí eso no me importaba, porque a mí no me gustaba o si, bueno tengo que admitió que es muy guapo y tiene muy buen cuerpo quitando el hecho de que es muy amable y tiene un carácter único. Hay Alejandría en qué demonios estás pensando.  
-Ippo- él se comenzaba a acercar a mí-como te fue hablaste con ella, que te dijo- pude ver su cara con un semblante de tristeza- que paso, te dijo algo malo  
-Alex-san quieres ir a sentarte conmigo al rio un rato  
-Si claro, ¿comprarte pan? -El solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al Rio. Cuando llegamos a la orilla del río nos sentamos en el pasto, Ippo saco una empanada y me la paso  
-Ella se fue de la panadería- Ippo comenzó a sacar lágrimas- sabes lo último que le dije fue que su hermano era un tramposo, ahora ella se fue y no pude aclararles las cosas, ella rompió mi corazón y ni siquiera lo sabe.  
-Sabes- coloqué mi brazo alrededor de él y lo recargue en mi hombro- no sé cómo consuelen a la gente en Japón pero en México solo prestas tu hombro para que lloren en el, y te dicen un monto de cosas bakas sin sentido como " la vida sigue" "hay otras mujeres" "eres hombre o una nena para llorar"- Ippo se comenzó a reír muy bajo

POV NORMAL  
-Que vas a hacer el jueves- Miyata se adelantó y se plantó frente a Alex  
-El jueves, voy a salir con fer y Fanny  
-Y si no sales con ellas y sales conmigo  
-veamos- Alex colocó sus manos en forma de balanza- salir contigo, salir con las chicas, creo que... -Alex estaba por terminar la oración cuando los labios de Miyata besaron los labios de Alex, fue un beso pequeño y rápido - saldré con las chicas- Miyata volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella pero esta vez fue más intenso y si no fuera por la falta de aire nunca se hubiera separado- no puedes hacer eso, queda a decir tu novia de esto- Alex se separó un poco  
-Ya te dije, es una compañera de clase  
Alex empezó a reírse- no te creo, ella me lo dijo muy claramente "ichiro-kun y yo témenos algo muy serio"  
-Ohhh vamos, sal conmigo mañana  
-No se déjame lo pienso y te hablo en un rato- Alex se separó de Miyata y se dirigió al gimnasio por que tenía que gritarle un poco a Takamura por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar el sábado

-Donde demonios esta Takamura- Alex se encontró con kimura y Aoki fuera del gimnasio  
-No se debió, salir a correr, por cierto como te fue en tu cita con Miyata  
-Qué les importa- Alex abrió la puerta del gimnasio - como demonios saben de mi cita con Miyata  
-Ippo no lo dijo-  
-Ese, chico- Alex entro al gimnasio antes que los muchachos y encontró un rostro familiar entre los boxeadores- ¡TU! Qué demonios haces aquí idiota-Alex señalo a un joven de pelo alborotado -se supone que estas en nanigua  
-Y tú se supone que deberías estar en la universidad  
-No es de tu interés dónde este yo  
-Pues lo mismo digo  
-Bien, entonces le diré a Vicky que estas aquí y que no la has ido a visitar que crees que opine de eso ehhhhh?  
-No le puedes decir, se enojara conmigo  
-Pues entonces dime que haces aquí  
-Estoy buscando a makunouchi Ippo  
-Para que lo quieres?  
-Eso no es tu importancia, porque no mejor vas a molestar a otra persona, ya me desespere de ver tu cara y escucharte hablar  
Alex solo estiró su mano y sus dedos quedaron marcados en el cachete de Sendo, todo el gimnasio se quedó en silencio- vete al demonio- se dio la vuelta y se fue rumbo a la puerta  
-Que te pasa  
\- Perdón tenías un mosquito en la cara  
Alex salió del gimnasio y se topó con Ippo- te están buscando adentro- y siguió caminando  
-Que pasa con Alex- Ippo se acercó a kimura y Aoki  
\- Nada Alex-san acaba de pelear con ese chico que te estaba buscando- kimura le dijo a Ippo y señaló a Sendo  
-ahhhhh makunouchi, que bueno que llegas necesito hablar contigo como es que no vas a pelear- Sendo se acercó a Ippo  
-Tengo la mano fracturada no creo que pueda pelear, pero dime algo Sendo-san porque Alex salió tan enojada hace unos momentos  
-Ahhhh eso, esa chica no es nada, no soporta un par de chistes  
-Hahahaha, y tú no tienes los menores reflejos, como no esquivaste esa cachetada que te dio- Aoki dijo entre risa  
-lo pude haber esquivado pero me tomo por sorpresa  
-por supuestos que te tomo por sorpresa ella es una boxeadora experta, cualquiera de nosotros queda como un tonto alado de ella  
-Que, esa loca no es boxeadora lo único que hace es vagar por toda la universidad y malestar a todos, jamás la he visto estudiar- Sendo dijo sin más  
-Pero Sendo-san ella fue boxeadora y ganó varios títulos mundiales- Ippo intentando defender a su amiga

POV MIYATA  
-Definitivamente ya estoy mejor papá, mi pie se curó por completo y ya puedo practicar como antes-  
-No lo sé- mi papá me miró -será mejor que sigas con tu entrenamiento despacio, por tu bien  
-Miyata-kun tienes una llamada-  
-Ve atiende la llamada seguro es tu novia  
Caminé rumbo al teléfono y lo tome- Hola  
-Hola chico- era la voz de Alex al otro lado de la bocina- después de pensarla un poco decidí salir contigo el jueves así que más te vale qué valga la Pena no a ver salido con mis amigas  
-Te lo garantizo  
-Bueno entones harta el jueves  
-Si, adiós - definitivamente este era un sueño, estaba hablando con Alex, la chica de la que estoy enamorada desde que tengo uso de razón y seguramente ella siente algo por mí también.

POV NORMAL  
Alex estaba sentada en la orilla del rio, le habían encargado comprar unas cosas para la comida y se detuvo a descansar "a este paso tendré que volver a usar la faja"  
-Oye, Alex escuche que eres boxeadora- Sendo se acercó a la orilla del río y se sentó alado de ella  
-Escuchaste mal- Alex se acostó en el césped y saco un cigarrillo  
-Ya, decía yo que tu no eras boxeadora, así como eres de floja y desordenada, jamás serias boxeadora  
-Tienes razón- saco humo del cigarrillo- hace un año y medio que no soy boxeadora -la cara de Sendo se volteo a verla y Alex solo sonrió  
-Es mentira, tu sabes de box lo que yo sé de bolsos  
-pues te puedo decir que tu guardia está muy arriba te aseguro que no ves a tus oponentes por eso das más golpes de los necesarios también tu juego de pies es muy extraño tu pie izquierdo está más desarrollo que el izquierdo por eso te mueves en círculos perfecto, debo decir que tus golpes son muy limpios y rápidos pero quizás si inclinaras un poco al pecho tu codo tus golpes serían más rápidos y fuentes y de tu cadera mejor ni hablamos parece una piedra- Alex tomo el cigarrillo y lo apago  
-como es posible que tú puedas ser boxeadora donde aprendiste, porque nunca oí hablar de ti- Sendo estaba casi gritando  
-Has escuchado de la dinastía Rodriguez-  
-Claro, quien no conoce a la dinastía Rodriguez, el papa fue un gran boxeador los hijos también e incluso hasta la hija lo es- Sendo estuvo pensando un poco -que tú no puedes ser esa chica no te pareces-  
-Pues tu qué crees-  
-No, esa chica se llama Alejandría Rodriguez y tu nombré es Alex Nava  
-Nava es mi segundo apellido y Alex es una abreviación de mi nombré  
-Que y porque nunca me dijiste que eras boxeadora  
-No me gusta decir que soy boxeadora, es una etapa de vida bastante diferentes a otras -  
Ambos se quedaron callados un segundo, Sendo hablo con voz seria - entonces es cierto lo de tu accidente  
-Si-  
-Cómo fue?- la pregunta de Sendo sonó más fue como un gancho al estómago de Alex  
-Es lo peor, sientes como cada parte de tu cuerpo se rompe ves las fotos del accidente y piensas que es otra persona la de las fotos pero lo peor es cuando desperté y me enteré de todo son cosas únicas, cosas que te hacen pensar "porque me pasa esto a mi" después recuerdas el accidente a la perfección y que salvaste la vida de alguien  
-Ya, veo y la vida de quien salvaste?  
-De él más grande error que he tenido, salve la vida de Alfredo Gonzales


	5. Chapter 5 Pasado

~~~~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Que está pasando ahí- Alex señalo con su dedo el despacho de su papa  
-Tu papá y Alfredo están discuten otra vez- Alberto el hermano de Alex le contesto mientras se colocaba el vendaje y los guantes para practicar  
-Porque, Emilio no deja que Alfredo tener su pelea de revancha contra Ricardo  
\- Por desgracia estas equivocada, esto no tiene que ver con boxeo si no con asuntos personales  
-Y que asuntos son  
-Empieza "con" y termina "Tigo"  
Alex pensó dichas palabras y dijo -contigo, es conmigo- su cara se puso roja de la cara- yo pero que hice  
-Por lo que escuche Alfredo vino a hablar con papá sobre algo que hiciste y que afecta a él personalmente, así que dime pequeña Alex últimamente que hiciste y que afectará a Alfredo  
Alex se quedó pensando- creo que ya sé que es- Alex camino rumbo al despacho de su papá y abrió la puerta sin permiso- sea lo que sea que diga el, es mentira la semana pasada yo estaba de viaje en las vegas yo no tuve que ver con el accidente de merari  
-Eso quiere decir que tú lo ocasionaste- Alfredo se puso de pie  
-Claro, entonces si yo digo que tú eres estúpido también es mi culpa no?, yo subí al cielo y le dije a dios " que Alfredo sea estúpido"  
-vez estas cambiando de tema-  
Ambos chicos estaban casi gritando  
-Los dos basta- el padre de Alex que se había mantenido callado durante todo el rato se paró- ambos se callan y se sientan, tu - señaló a Alex- como sabes lo que le paso a merari-  
-Porque yo estaba ahí cuando la idiota se calló  
-Esa boca, y tu Alfredo como sabes que fue Alex la que ocasiono todo eso,  
-Por qué ella siempre es así  
-Claro que no tengo mucha mejores cosas que hacer que molestarla además sí yo hubiera ocasionado eso que no lo hice ella estaría en el hospital con un coma  
-Alex Cállate no sabes lo que dices para ti todo es juego, algún día vas a comenzar a madurar  
-Como tú, que anda por la vida con el letrero de "soy maduro" cuando lo único que has hecho de divertido es estar tras de mi-  
-ambos largo de aquí, la razón por la que tu viniste es para ver a Alex y tu entraste para verlo, creen que soy estúpido largo de aquí vayan a arreglar sus problemas maritales en otro lado- Emilio abrió la puerta y saco a los dos  
-Eres un idiota-  
-Tu eres la inmadura, cuando te vas a comportar  
-no sé, tengo miedo de que si cambio ya no me quieras- Alex dijo eso en un tono muy burlón  
Alfredo salió a fuera del gimnasio y Alex salió tras de él y comenzó a caminar, Alfredo se cruzó la calle y un carro salió de un lado.  
"lo último que recuerdo fue a ver empujado a Alfredo al otro lado de la calle, y una luz cegadora"  
-Alex-Alfredo se cruzó la calle y abrazo a Alex- ayuda Emilio, Alberto, Ricardo alguien vengan  
Todos salieron y vieron la escena  
-Rápido, llamen a una ambulancia  
"donde estoy abro los ojos y veo un techo blanco y alguien me habla, me duele la parte de abajo del cuerpo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos"  
-Señores, Alejandría tiene la columna rota le colocamos un tipo de viga de metal para que pueda recuperarse y una faja, además tiene el tobillo destrozado entre otras cosas  
"abro los ojos y algo me está sofocando el pecho y el estómago, además un fuerte dolor en la espalda, veo a papa alado de mi con un libro en las manos le sonrió y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos"  
-señor: Alex no podrá volver a boxear si lo hace no le aseguro que siga viva, además definitivamente después de esto no volverá a bailar nunca más  
"abro mis ojos por fin y veo a Alfredo dormido alado de mí en la cama ¿cuanto tiempo llevó dormida? ¿Donde están todos? Peros sobre todo ¿que me paso?  
Me intento levantar, pero un dolor invade mi cuerpo"  
~~~~~~~fin del flashback ~~~~~~~~

La luz entraba por la ventana me levanté de golpe por ese sueño, yo casi nunca soñaba con eso quizás es porque ya está cerca la fecha del accidente  
-Alex-san el desayuno está listo-la madre de Ippo me tocó la puerta  
-Si, gracias-me intente poner de pie pero toda mi espalda me duele-Ippo, ven rápido es urgente ven necesitó de tu ayuda - el entra a mi cuarto y está solo en pantalones- no me puedo poner de pie, me ayudas  
El solo asiente y yo estiro mi brazos- vas a jalar de ellos pero procura hacerlo con calma y despacio, el comienza a jalarme despacio y un fuerte dolor me invade- aaaaaahhhhhh!  
-lo lamento, será mejor que llame a mama-el me suelta de las manos y caigo de espaldas- perdón de nuevo  
-Ippo solo levantarme como sea- el me ayuda a parar y se me queda viendo  
-No te preocupes en un rato veo al doctor-su cara se tranquiliza y sale del cuarto

POV NORMAL  
El resto de la semana Alex se la paso en la universidad, Sendo se fue a osaca  
-Ale, dime algo que tan fuerte es Ippo boxeando- Vicky se acercó a donde estaba su amiga trabajando con unos libros viejos  
-Sus golpes son muy potentes podría decir que uno de esos golpes bien dado si te mata, porque  
-Es que takeshi va s pelear con el  
-QUE, peor Ippo tiene rota la mano  
-Yo sólo sé que van a pelear- Alex se quedó pensando, tomo sus cosas y sr fue  
-Tu, en que estás pensando, no puedes pelear con Sendo tienes la mano lastimada sabes cómo va a afectar eso , a tu carrera, la podrías acortar- Alex entro al gimnasio y tomo a Ippo del cuello de su camisa  
-Lo sé por eso voy con la doctora ella me ha estado ayudando mucho  
\- Y eso que no puedes simplemente aceptar un reto porque te dio pena y lastima lo que dijo  
-No es lastima yo realmente quiero pelear con él es mi deseó-Ippo dijo esas palabras realmente desde el corazón y eso convencieron a Alex  
-Pero si algo malo te llega a pasar antes de la pelea prométeme que no pelearas.  
-Lo juro  
-Wooow pero que lindos se Ven los dos juntos-Takamura se acercó a ellos y los abrazo  
-Cállate él es solo un amigo y hablando de amor que le hiciste a carolina como para que se fuera de la casa  
-Yo nada es solo que Últimamente ella necesita tiempo  
-En mi país a Eso se le llama terminar  
-Cállate- Takamura le dio un pequeño golpe a Alex en la espalda y está casi caí al suelo- que te paso si apenas es jueves y tú ya estas borracha  
\- no estoy borracha es solo que me pegaste muy fuerte, me tengo que ir  
Alex salió del gimnasio y Takamura se acercó a Ippo  
-Oye Ippo de casualidad Alex no se ha quejado de algún dolor en la espalda  
-Si Hace algunos días no podía levantarse de la cama y yo le ayude pero dijo que vería al doctor  
-Ya, veo-Takamura se quedó pensando- entones vistes a Alex en paños menores- le soltó un golpe a Ippo y este solo empezó a discutir el porqué de ese golpe tan de repente y sin razón  
los días pasaron y la pelea de Ippo llego Alex fue junto con Fanny y Vicky a ver la pelea  
-Yo voy ir a ver como esta takeshi ustedes espérenme en la arena- Vicky camino rumbo a los vestidores de Sendo  
-Que te parece si vamos a ver a Ippo  
-Eso suena genial  
Ambos chicas fueron a los vestidores  
-Oye ale, como en los viejos tiempos  
-Como en los viejos tiempos- abrió la puerta- Hey, Ippo que tal te sientes, listo para partir madres  
-Alex-san, qué bueno que viniste a apoyarme  
-De hecho vinimos a ver al pequeño gato- Fanny dijo  
-Que a Sendo-san,  
-Si, Vicky vino a apoyarlo así que ale y yo estamos como neutrales ganes o pierdas nos da igual, no es así ale?  
-Si  
Aoki y kimura que estaban ahí en esos momentos se acercó a Alex y su amiga y le dijeron- porque les dicen pequeño gato a Sendo  
-Pues, quizás ustedes conozcan a Sendo en boxeador pero nosotras conócenos a Sendo en chico lindo y tierno que intenta ligar a Vicky- Alex solo rio y dejo que Fanny continuara la historia- cuando llegamos a Japón la escuela de él vino de visita, a Vicky le toco dar el recorrido aquella vez y desde entonces Sendo ha estado visitando a Vicky  
-Lo cual es insoportable pues todo el día es escuchar a Sendo decir un montón de cursilerías- Alex término el relato- después nos enteramos que era boxeador y que si apodo era el tigre de nanigua pero nosotras le pusimos el pequeño gato  
-Vaya quien diría que Sendo tiene un lado romántico  
El entrenador entro en el pequeño saloncito y le hablo al muchacho- chico es hora de la pelea estás listo- Ippo asintió con la Cabeza y se despidió de todos  
-Oye chico danos una buena pelea- Fanny le extendió el pulgar  
Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en los lugares que Sendo había reservado para ellas, Vicky sentó en un extremo y tomo la mano de Alex y se presionó fuerte contra la silla  
-Chica a este paso me vas a dejar sin mano  
-Perdón tengo mucho miedo de que Sendo salga lastimado  
-oye después de ver pelear a Alex aún tienes miedo de que salga lastimado  
-Si, Ippo es una bestia en el cuadrilátero que tal si lo lastima  
-Pues tú lo curras  
-Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a la pelea por el título de novato en Japón categoría peso pluma

Alex estaba recostada en los jardinera de la escuela junto con Yazareth y Fanny  
-Oye Alex necesitó hablar contigo- Sendo se inclinó justo en donde estaba Alex  
-Que quieres, saber cómo perdiste  
-No  
-Entonces  
-Hace unas semanas cuando estábamos hablado dijiste que tenía algunas fallas en mi boxeo  
-y eso afecta a mi persona porque  
-Mejore todo menos la cintura  
-¿sabes bailar salsa?  
-eso que tiene que ver con mi cintura- Sendo se empezaba a desesperar y comenzó a subir el tono  
-habla más bajo, sabes bailar sí o no?  
-No  
-ahí está el problema tu cintura está rígidas por que no sabes bailar  
-Que puedo hacer para "soltarla"  
-Tener sexo salvaje por unos 3 días  
-QUE, ESTAS LOCA  
-Ya te dije que no grites- Alex se puso de pie- hay otra forma, abre la piernas y levanta las manos  
-Así- Alex se acercó a él y puso sus manos en la cintura  
-Te pongo nervioso, Sendo  
-No  
Alex puso precio en la cintura deslindo y la giro, junto con ese giro se escuchó un horrible grito de Sendo  
-Listo ahora escúchame bien, no practiques en unos 4 días se prácticas antes de estos días vas a arruinarte la, espalda.


End file.
